Nous avions dix-neuf ans
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Au cours d'une soirée arrosée, Dean avoue son fétichisme pour les sous-vêtements de soie. Cas exploite cette confession. Attention, explicite Destiel !


**Titre original : We were nineteen**

**Auteur : NarcissisticNinny**

**Traductrice : Thecrasy**

**Rating : M**

**Paring : Destiel**

**Résumé : Au cours d'une soirée arrosée, Dean avoue son fétichisme pour les sous-vêtements de soie. Cas exploite cette confession. Attention, explicite Destiel !**

**T/n : J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de NarcissisticNinny, que je remercie beaucoup ! Je tiens à dédicacer cette fic à Spelllly, qui m'a apporté de précieux conseils et sans qui la fic serait bourrée de répétitions et de tournures de phrases maladroites, ainsi que mon meilleur ami qui, bien que n'aimant pas le yaoi ni tout ce qui s'y rapporte, m'a soutenue et suvtout, supportée pendant la traduction. Merci à vous deux !**

Et bonne lecture !

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à Sam. Bon sang, s'il l'avait dit à son frère, celui-ci lui aurait ressorti cette histoire même quand ils seraient en maison de retraite, s'appelant l'un et l'autre branleur et connasse jusqu'à ce que les infirmières les séparent - avec de la chance ils seraient séparés par des infirmières sexy.

Qui qu'il en soit, il avait prévu de garder son secret pour lui-même. Après que ça se soit passé, après qu'il ait réalisé cette chose sur lui-même, il avait prévu de n'en parler à personne jusqu'à sa mort, et il se sentait très bien comme ça. Dean avait juré de ne jamais le dire à âme qui vive.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit révélé à Cas, il l'avait juste fait.

Cas était son colocataire. Ils étaient des étrangers qui s'étaient retrouvés bons amis. Même s'ils n'avaient presque rien en commun, ils s'entendaient bien. Généralement, Dean s'entendait mieux avec les hommes - sage amitié - mais avec Cas, il était devenu proche de lui en un rien de temps. Ce qui lui prenait plusieurs années avec d'autres n'avait demandé que quelques mois avec lui.

Ils allaient tous les deux à la fac. Le soir, Dean travaillait en tant que mécanicien, tandis que Cas était employé dans un café (Leurs tartes n'étaient pas extraordinaires mais quoi qu'il en soit, Dean lui rendait toujours visite au travail).

Quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison, ils étaient restés debout toute la nuit à regarder des vieux films - les seuls que Cas aimait - et à se saouler jusqu'à l'engourdissement.

Dean devait avoir vraiment bu parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait révélé cela à son colocataire s'il avait été sobre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean avait fini par confier son plus grand secret à Cas.

La semaine d'avant, il était sorti avec une fille, Ronda Hurley. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, ce à quoi Dean était habitué, puis elle lui avait demandé quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Elle avait voulu qu'il essaie ses sous-vêtements. Dean avait refusé.

En premier lieu.

Finalement, après quelques douces paroles et baiser agréables - mélangés à une bonne dose de curiosité - il les avait essayés. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de faire une telle chose, de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas au départ. Et puis, il s'était souvent moqué de Sammy. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait qualifié de poule mouillée et autres noms humiliants, l'accusant de porter des sous-vêtements féminins, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand il avait dit à Castiel ce qu'il avait fait avec Ronda, celui-ci l'avait regardé avec un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Il ne souriait de cette manière que lorsqu'il était étonné ou qu'il comprenait _réellement _une blague que Dean faisait. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour faire rire Cas mais, lorsqu'il y parvenait, Dean sentait son égo remonter pour une quelconque raison.

Il était mignon quand il souriait. Dean pouvait même utiliser le mot attirant. Dean n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec sa bisexualité. Il avait gardé cachée cette part de lui pendant longtemps, il l'avait même presque niée. Depuis son arrivée, il expérimentait, parce c'est ce que faisaient les jeunes à l'université, et il comptait bien profiter de chaque moment qu'il pouvait avant de se caser. Ses visites dans divers bars autour du campus avaient résulté en coups d'un soir et en occasionnels baisers avec des garçons. Le seul qu'il avait embrassé plusieurs fois était Castiel.

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé plus, dans leurs nuits d'ivresses, que des baisers volés, des lèvres maladroitement posées sur d'autres dans le noir, et le déni - à la fin - le matin suivant, même si Dean se réveillait avec le goût des lèvres de Cas sur les siennes. Il se rappelait toujours des doux soupirs dans sa bouche ouverte, de la manière dont les cheveux sauvages de Cas glissaient sous ses doigts, et des mains de Cas autour de son visage alors qu'ils partageaient un baiser.

« Dis moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne. »

Voilà comment tout cela avait commencé. Dean avait regardé Cas alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres en parlant, et il avait eu envie de se pencher et lui voler un baiser mouillé - mais il avait résisté. Il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour ça, et il n'avait pas envie de se poser plus de questions le lendemain.

Cas avait souri, comme s'il connaissait les pensées de Dean et pendant un moment, celui-ci avait eu envie de s'enfuir et se cacher mais Cas lui avait donné un petit coup d'épaule, lui demandant encore une fois. Puis Castiel avait voulu jouer à un jeu. Un secret contre un secret. Un échange. Il avait noté son embarras, et avait donc commencé. Apparemment, il pouvait se sucer lui-même.

C'était cool. Dans son esprit embrumé par le whisky, Dean avait pensé que c'était la meilleure chose qu'un homme puisse faire. Cas était vraiment chanceux ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ça. Cela aurait rendu la masturbation bien plus amusante.

Castiel lui avait encore donné une bourrade, lui demandant de dire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Dean pour penser à quelque chose. Il avait d'abord voulu dire à Cas qu'il était bi, mais ça semblait trop évident puisqu'il l'avait déjà embrassé - avec la langue et tout - donc rien de bien nouveau par ici.

« Tu te souviens de mon ex ? Ronda Hurley ? » avait-il demandé avec un sourire.

« Qui pourrait l'oublier ? » répondit Cas d'une voix profonde et rauque. Sa voix devenait toujours plus lourde lorsqu'il était fatigué ou saoul. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? »

« Ouais, eh bien une fois, nous batifolions et, une chose en entrainant une autre… enfin, tu sais comment ça se passe… elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose. » Il avait regardé Cas droit dans les yeux. « Elle m'a fait essayer sa culotte. »

« Essayer sa culotte ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de métaphore ? »

« Nan, ça signifie exactement ce que j'ai dit. »

Il se souvenait que Cas avait levé un sourcil, le toisant sans rien dire. Parfois, l'autre homme était agréable car il savait écouter. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait dit. Dean savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Cas. Il lui faisait confiance pour garder ses secrets et ne jamais les révéler à personne.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » avait-il ajouté en ricanant. « Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! » C'était la première fois qu'il l'admettait, en souriant.

.|.|.

« Merde! » murmura-t-il dans le noir.

Il se frotta le visage, comme s'il espérait ainsi se laver de sa faute. Il gémit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'ait dit à Cas. Dire qu'il n'était pas du type à se confier était un euphémisme. Depuis tout petit, il avait appris à tout garder pour lui parce qu'au final, son père ne voulait pas l'écouter, et que les besoins de Sammy passaient en premier.

Admettre son fétichisme des sous vêtements était déjà assez mauvais. Et c'était mauvais, mais il savait depuis un moment déjà qu'il dépassait avec Cas certaines limites qu'il n'avait dépassé avec personne d'autre. Comme si lui parler, admettre ses peurs et se confesser sur ses sentiments réels n'était pas assez embarrassant, il lui avait avoué son fétichisme, ou peu importe comment cette merde s'appelait.

Le pire, c'était tous les non-dit qu'il avait révélés à Cas. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait gardées pour lui. Pas seulement ses peurs, le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers son père, ou même sa solitude. Ça allait même au-delà des sous-vêtements, parce que Dean s'était exposé à Cas d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, ni même appréhender.

Son père n'avait jamais rien dit contre, mais c'était une règle tacite. Dean avait été élevé pour être un homme. Il savait se battre, parler aux femmes, et il gérait l'affaire familiale quand il le devait. Il prenait soin de Sammy. Il n'était pas supposé ressentir des sentiments aussi intenses pour un homme.

Et franchement, il ne pouvait pas imputer à l'alcool toutes ces putain de nuits où il s'était tenu assis trop près de Cas et s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

Il remerciait Cas pour sa discrétion. Il n'avait jamais fait allusion à ces nuits, jamais amené le sujet, et n'avait rien dit à Sam quand celui-ci passait les voir. Il supposait que Cas le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Cas devait savoir comment Dean aurait réagi s'il avait été confronté à ça.

Et Dean ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Il se détestait pour avoir laissé échapper ce secret. Il se détestait parce que maintenant, Cas connaissait quelque chose de vraiment intime sur lui, et il ne savait pas comment le jeune homme allait le regarder maintenant.

.|.|.

Quand il trouva la force de sortir de son lit, après s'être pris la tête dans les mains, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Cas était déjà là, il était toujours debout avant lui. Dans le salon, il n'y avait plus les cadavres de bouteilles ni les grands plats de cochonneries qu'ils mangeaient toujours devant les films. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais bu, comme si Dean n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit de très gênant et vraiment, vraiment humiliant.

Castiel était dans la cuisine. Il leur faisait des pancakes, une planche à découper avec des fraises tranchées posée à côté de lui. Dean s'appuya sur le comptoir et regarda Cas s'activer. Celui-ci devait l'avoir vu, mais il ne dit rien. Il continua de retourner les crêpes, faire fondre du beurre dans la poêle avant d'y verser la pâte épaisse, formant un cercle parfait pour faire une autre délicieuse et belle crêpe.

Lorsque cas leva les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit chaleureusement. Pas seulement avec ses lèvres, la chaleur remontait jusqu'à ses yeux bleus. C'est ce regard qui rappela à Dean pourquoi il en était venu à faire confiance à cet homme et lui confier tous ses vilains petits secret. Dean se demanda pourquoi il s'était autant inquiété.

.|.|.

Et les choses redevinrent ce qu'elles étaient. C'était comme toutes les autres fois. Cas et lui burent à nouveau le lendemain, sans aucune gêne. Le jour suivant, ils sortirent manger après le travail, et allèrent voir un navet au cinéma. Ils se battirent pour savoir qui avait perdu la télécommande. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'était exactement comme les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés après avoir bu. Cas n'en parlait jamais mais Dean savait qu'il se souvenait. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il savait, mais il ne faisait jamais part de ses pensées. Dean lui en était reconnaissant mais, dans le même temps, c'était assez énervant.

Et si Cas ne voulait pas en parler, l'enfer soit témoin qu'il n'allait pas aborder le sujet lui-même.

Dean était en ce moment même sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. D'où il était assis, il pouvait voir Cas penché sur la machine à laver, dans le renfoncement entre leurs deux chambres. Il en sortait le linge propre, le mettant dans ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la taille du tas. « J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

Il se dirigea vers Dean, qui s'empressa de changer de chaine. Il espérait que Cas n'avait pas remarqué qu'il regardait _La clinique des cœurs brisés_. C'était son petit plaisir coupable, très coupable. Et franchement, Cas n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir de lui.

« Achète des nouvelles fringues, alors. » dit-il alors que Cas faisait tomber la pile de linge sur ses genoux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Cas prit un de ses vieux T-shirt et commença à le plier soigneusement. Dean grommela en pliant ses propres vêtements. Cas fronça davantage les sourcils en continuant sa tâche. Puis il soupira, et regarda Dean.

« Je ne sais jamais quoi acheter. Habituellement, c'est Gabe et Anna qui le font. »

Dean roula des yeux. « Eh bien, sois un grand garçon, et va t'acheter tes habits tout seul. »

Cas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air d'y penser. « Tu veux bien venir au centre commercial avec moi ? »

« Je hais les centres commerciaux. »

« Je t'achèterai le dîner. Des burgers et de la tarte. »

Dean éteignit la télévision. « Prépare ta culotte, on sort ! »

.|.|.

« Hey mec, regarde celui-là ! » dit-il en lui tendant un T-shirt de Led Zeppelin.

Cas le regarda, une expression proche du dégout sur le visage. « Je pense que je vais plutôt prendre celui-là ». Il montra les T-shirt AC/DC.

Dean grimaça, puis haussa les épaules. « Okay, ton T-shirt. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici. T'achètes rien de ce que je te propose. »

Cas lui fit un sourire chaleureux, quoiqu'un peu coupable, surtout parce que Dean avait raison. Tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici - quinze minutes éprouvantes, ce qui était quinze minutes de trop à passer dans ce genre d'endroit pour un homme - Cas avait rejeté d'un haussement d'épaule toutes les suggestions que Dean avait faites, ou les avait accueillies comme si le jeune homme lui avait tendu un mouchoir usagé.

Donc, les dix minutes suivantes, Dean traina derrière Cas où qu'il aille dans le magasin, regardant chaque T-shirt mis à disposition. Dean lui était au moins reconnaissant d'avoir une pile de jeans et de T-shirts à la main.

Il admira le dos de Cas, il le regarda mettre sa pile de vêtements de côté pour examiner un T-shirt Nirvana. Il devait s'admettre à lui-même - et seulement à lui-même - qu'il trouvait Cas vraiment attirant. Avec ses cheveux noir en désordre et ses yeux bleus cristallins si expressifs qui le regardaient sans fin, il considérait que Cas était même plutôt sexy.

Il appréciait vraiment l'autre homme, assez pour venir faire du foutu shopping avec lui. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour la moitié des femmes avec qui il avait couché. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les lèvres de Cas. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi excité par les baisers de quelqu'un d'autre. Les baisers étaient excitants, certes mais, pour lui, l'excitation venait plus de la connaissance d'où les baisers allaient le mener. Mais pas avec Cas. Les baisers de Cas l'enflammaient d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il se sentait léger. C'était différent des femmes, en fait, c'était mieux en un sens.

Cas le regarda, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Ils maintinrent le contact plus longtemps que nécessaire. Heureusement, Cas parla. « Je pense que c'est bon. En plus, tu sembles un peu fatigué. »

« Je vais bien » le rassura-t-il.

Cas sembla soudain plus grand. Dean leva la tête, essayant de savoir pourquoi son ami lui lançait soudain un tel regard de chien battu, puis il réalisa qu'il regardait quelque chose derrière lui. Il suivit son regard et se retourna.

Son souffle se coupa, et son cœur remonta dans sa poitrine. Il vit la grande bannière de la lingerie. Il y avait un grand écran tendu spécialement pour ça. Il se tourna à nouveau mais les yeux de Cas étaient toujours fixés sur la bannière, regardant les rangées de mannequin en dentelle de couleur vive et en lingerie en soie.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté de la manière que lui seul avait pour les étudier. C'était ses yeux de chiot que Dean trouvait généralement attachant, mais maintenant, il voulait juste lui arracher ce regard. Ce sentiment se décupla quand Cas reporta finalement son attention sur lui en souriant.

« Tu veux y aller ? » lui demanda Cas en se contenant à peine.

« Cas, ne commence pas » le mit Dean en garde.

Cas sourit, il se dirigeait déjà là-bas. Ne l'écoutait-il donc pas ? « Allez, ça va être fun ! »

« Cas ! » dit Dean, son visage commençant déjà à chauffer.

Le plus vieux ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'engagea dans le rayon lingerie. Dean décida de ne pas rester seul - et puis, Cas avait besoin d'être arrêté - et il le suivit. Il pensait à tuer Cas ici et maintenant, et au diable leur amitié, parce qu'à ce moment là, il le détestait vraiment.

Cas se promenait dans les allées de sous-vêtements, regardant chaque article de ses yeux curieux. Il s'arrêta sur un article et prit un shorty rose. Il était ridicule. Il avait des volants et il était trop rose et hideux. Même la culotte qu'il avait essayé n'était pas aussi _girly_.

« Tu le veux ? » demanda-t-il. « Je te l'offre. »

Bien sûr, il était rose, et satiné, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il -

Cas sourit. « Je plaisante. Je ne l'aime pas. » dit-il avant de le reposer. Il bougea, revenant sur ses pas pour en regarder un autre, se mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Cas, ce n'est plus drôle du tout. » dit Dean, de la panique dans la voix, en vérifiant autour de lui que personne ne le regardait.

Cas l'ignora, continuant à farfouiller un peu avant de lui montrer un shorty noir en soie. « Personnellement, j'aime bien les sous-vêtements noirs en fait. »

« Moi aussi. » Dean se racla la gorge, toisant Castiel. « Sur les filles, je veux dire. »

« Tu ferais quelle taille si tu étais une fille ? Du 44 ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? » demanda-t-il, rugissant presque parce que, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas gérer une situation aussi embarrassante.

Cas sourit et farfouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le shorty noir en taille 44 et s'éloigna vers les cabines d'essayage en le prenant avec lui. Dean ne le suivit pas. Il retourna vers l'entrée pour attendre que Cas sorte et se dépêche un peu, parce qu'il devenait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il vit Cas payer - ses vêtements ainsi que le shorty - et hocher poliment la tête quand la caissière lui souhaita une bonne journée. Cas se dirigea vers lui d'un air détaché, son trench-coat trop grand couvrant son corps svelte. Vraiment, c'était une telle honte.

Dean regarda Cas. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais homme à aimer ce genre de choses. »

Cas lui rendit son regard. « Je l'ai acheté pour toi. » Il lui tendit le sac contenant le shorty. « C'est un cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir aidé à faire du shopping. »

Dean était gêné. Et un peu énervé. Et peut-être aussi un peu flippé. Il vit une femme qui les regardait et arracha le sac des mains de Cas, le visage rouge.

.|.|.

Après une journée particulièrement fatigante de travail, Dean avait installé la table de bière-pong (1). Cas avait été réticent au début, ce n'était pas comme s'ils organisaient une fête à la maison, mais Dean avait insisté, arguant que ça les aiderait à se détendre. Finalement, Cas se joignit à Dean parce qu'il était convaincant, et que personne ne pouvait résister à son adorable visage.

Non seulement ça mais aussi parce que Cas, en dépit des apparences, tenait vraiment bien l'alcool. Parfois, Dean était un peu jaloux de sa résistance, le plus souvent parce qu'il tombait ivre avant que cas ne soit un peu éméché. Habituellement, cela attirait l'attention d'un grand nombre des filles invitées à leurs fêtes. Dean n'aimait pas ça.

Cas était aussi très bon au bière-pong. Il mettait toujours la balle dans les gobelets et, à ce rythme, Dean allait perdre. Et être ivre à à peine huit heures du soir, ce qui était bien trop tôt pour être vraiment saoul. Au moins, ce serait un nouveau record…

« Il te va ? » demanda soudainement Cas.

Dean savait de quoi il parlait. Il n'y avait pas de suffisance dans son ton, mais il avait quand même envie de mettre un coup de poing à ce petit malin. Il le foudroya du regard, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Dean détourna le regard.

« Pas encore essayé » admit-il.

.|.|.

Sammy était ici. Il avait réussi à emprunter la voiture de Bobby afin de venir lui rendre visite ce week-end. C'était bien. Il avait besoin de rattraper le temps avec son petit frère. Castiel était toujours au travail, et ils décidèrent de l'attendre afin qu'ils puissent préparer le dîner ensemble.

« Tu as eu une nouvelle fille il y a pas longtemps ? » demanda soudainement Sammy.

Dean se retourna, levant un sourcil à son petit frère. « Hein ? »

Sam hocha la tête vers le shorty, sur son plancher, qui dépassait entre deux piles de linge sale. Dean était reconnaissant que Sam ait sauté sur cette conclusion et non sur la… la vérité. Mais même ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'ait laissé trainer comme ça au milieu de sa chambre.

« Ouais ! » Dean lui jeta son meilleur sourire, essayant de faire le rictus qu'il ferait s'il avait eu du sexe récemment.

Sam hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient encore sur le shorty. « Il est assez… grand, non ? »

« Rien de mal avec les courbes, non ? » répondit Dean, espérant que son frère ne remarquerait pas que la taille était trop grande pour son genre de femmes. Juste bien pour un homme. Lui, plus précisément.

Il savait que Sam ne se préoccupait pas de choses comme ça, mais Dean se transformait en une sorte de chien peureux en essayant de dissimuler le fait que, oui, ce shorty était parfaitement à sa taille. Il espérait que Sam n'additionnerait pas deux et deux. Mais sachant combien il était intelligent, il ne doutait pas que Sam avait une petite idée à propos de ce qu'il en était réellement de son frère.

Sam leva les mains en position de défense. « Désolé mec, je demandais juste ! »

« Vous parlez de quoi, les gars ? »

Dean sursauta presque. Il se tourna et regarda l'intrus. « Putain Cas, j't'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça ! »

« De ne pas faire quoi ? » demanda Castiel, penchant encore une fois la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés sous la confusion.

« Te glisser comme ça derrière moi. » dit-il, s'agrippant la poitrine. « Et mon espace personnel, aussi ! »

Cas s'excusa avant de se reculer un peu. « J'ai juste entendu des voix, alors je suis rentré. Désolé. »

Sam sourit depuis le lit où il était tranquillement assis. « C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Hey, on t'attendait pour savoir si tu voulais dîner avec nous ce soir ? »

Cas y pensa une minute avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête.

.|.|.

Sam mangeait sa stupide salade en silence, accordant parfois un signe de tête à Cas qui parlait de ses cours entre deux bouchées de burger. Dean n'avait jamais vu Cas avoir l'air aussi lascif avant de le voir manger un cheeseburger pour la première fois.

Quand Sammy et Cas décidèrent que leur nouveau sujet de conversation serait Dean, celui-ci commanda rapidement une bière, ne voulant pas entendre les histoires embarrassantes qu'ils s'échangeraient à son propos comme s'il n'était pas là. Il savait que les menacer ne marcherait foutrement pas, ainsi, il se contenta de boire sa bière en silence en essayant d'oublier les aventures.

Bientôt, les anecdotes des bêtises que Dean avait faites enfant et celles qu'il avait faites quand il était ivre devinrent des histoires sur ses expériences sexuelles. Pourquoi sa vie sexuelle était sujette à des racontars, Dean ne le saurait jamais. Sam parla à Cas des nombreuses fois où lui, pauvre enfant, était tombé sur Dean accompagné d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes d'école. Cas lui parla des nombreuses filles qui avaient été là pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Dean passa son temps à les ignorer, commandant bière après bière. De temps en temps, il adressait un petit clin d'œil à la serveuse, elle était plutôt mignonne. Il avait fait un bon travail d'approche quand Sammy dit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

« Hey, Dean laisse souvent trainer des culottes par terre ? »

Dean faillit mourir. Enfin, il s'étouffa avec sa bière. Il se creusa la cervelle, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Heureusement, Cas le couvrit.

« De temps en temps. » Il haussa les épaules. C'était un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, n'en ayant aucun intérêt. Les souvenirs lui suffisaient. « Les soutiens-gorge, c'est plus fréquent. »

Maintenant il l'enfonçait. Cas n'avait jamais fait ça.

« Tais-toi, Cas. » dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement. Il espérait que Sam n'allait pas relever, même s'il savait qu'il le ferait. Après tout, mis à part Cas et Bobby, Sam était celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Sam secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à Dean. Manifestement, il était déçu. Heureusement, il pensait qu'il couchait à droite et à gauche avec des filles. Dieu merci, il ne savait pas que ce shorty était le sien. Tant qu'il pensait ça, tout allait bien. Il se commanda une autre bière, et une pour Cas aussi, comme une sorte de récompense.

.|.|.

Son dernier cours de la journée avait été annulé. Habituellement, il aurait fêté ça en allant boire un coup au bar près de chez lui. Pourtant, il préféra rentrer, dans son appartement vide. Il s'assit sur son lit, regardant le shorty noir. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il mourait d'envie de l'essayer depuis que Cas le lui avait offert. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû autant vouloir le mettre. Il savait que c'était mal de l'enfiler et de parader dedans. Par l'enfer, il ne devait pas se convaincre qu'il ne l'essayait que parce qu'il avait l'air si doux et soyeux comparé à ses boxers en coton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant son miroir, s'observant, ne portant rien d'autre que ce shorty. Peut-être qu'il devrait remercier Cas. Il toucha ses cuisses, faisant courir ses doigts à la lisière du sous-vêtement sur ses hanches.

Le shorty était très différent que la culotte de Ronda qu'il avait essayé. Il était en soie, beaucoup plus doux, avec de la dentelle sur la ceinture. Et il était si confortable ! Il se tourna un peu sur le côté, bougeant les hanches pour se voir entièrement dans le miroir de plain-pied. Il regarda sa taille et la façon dont le sous-vêtement tombait sur ses reins. Dean ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais cela le mettait dans un état qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. En fait, ça le mettait de très bonne humeur.

Et il crut mourir quand il vit que Cas l'observait, derrière lui.

« Putain ! Cas ! » cria-t-il sous la frayeur. Il était là, se faufilant derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai vu de la lumière. Je voulais savoir si tu étais à la maison. »

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre des leçons sur comment ne pas se glisser derrière les gens ainsi. Et aussi sur comment ne pas être aussi bizarre. Dean resta planté debout, se sentant en colère parce que Cas avait réussi à se glisser derrière lui. Et pas seulement ça, mais il avait également pénétré dans sa chambre sans frapper alors qu'il lui avait déjà dit au moins un million de fois de ne pas entrer sans frapper. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà-

Les yeux de Cas étaient fixés sur lui, remontant lentement le long de son corps, et il fut bientôt évident pour Dean qu'il était nu, à l'exception du shorty. Putain de merde. Cas était arrivé alors qu'il était en train de s'admirer devant son miroir, ne portant rien d'autre que le sous-vêtement qu'il lui avait offert. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur timing.

« Cas, sors ! » dit-il.

Cas le regarda, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Dean connaissait, mais n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de l'autre garçon. C'était la faim. Il se rapprocha et Dean ne trouva pas la force de lui dire de foutre le camp. Cas sourit, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Dean. « Je vois que tu aimes mon cadeau. »

« Dégage, » murmura Dean, mais il ne se libéra pas du contact.

Cas sourit, faisant courir ses mains le long des cuisses de Dean, passant ensuite sur son estomac par-dessus le vêtement. « Il te va bien. »

Dean ne dit rien. Il ne savait que répondre à cela. Cas l'admira et ils partagèrent un long regard, plongeant dans les orbes colorés de l'autre. Puis, Cas leva légèrement la tête, dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser. Dean hésita avant de se pencher, comblant le fossé entre eux deux.

C'était leur premier baiser en étant sobre. C'était incontestablement meilleur, plus épanouissant. Dean l'aurait stoppé, repoussé mais cette lueur dans les yeux de Cas le poussa à accepter ses mains baladeuses, le poussa à l'embrasser. C'était un regard contre lequel il ne pouvait se battre, contre lequel il ne voulait pas se battre.

Les mains sur ses hanches resserrèrent leur étreinte, le poussant plus près contre le corps dur, les frottant l'un contre l'autre. Dean grogna, sentant à quel point tous les deux devenaient excités. Son érection se pressait contre celle de Cas, et créait une friction presque parfaite. Presque, parce qu'un shorty en dentelle n'était pas des plus confortables quand on avait une érection.

Cas fit descendre sa main jusqu'à ce que sa paume touche l'entrejambe de Dean. Le jeune homme gémit et ses mains se refermèrent sur sa nuque, l'embrassant plus fort. La main de Cas continua ses lents mouvements torturants sur son érection, et Dean frissonna sous le toucher. De sa main libre, Cas appuya sur sa poitrine, le poussant vers le lit. Dean recula, permettant à Cas de prendre le contrôle. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et la sortit de son pantalon, la faisant glisser sur les épaules de Cas.

Quand il fut torse nu, Dean le tira plus près de lui, torse contre torse. Même si leur peau se touchait, ce n'était pas encore assez. Dean mordit doucement le cou de Cas. Cas le renversa sur le lit, l'allongeant sur le dos. Il sourit alors que Cas le chevauchait et se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se goûtant l'un l'autre. Leur langue taquine courait sur les lèvres de l'autre, et des frissons les parcouraient quand leurs doigts s'emmêlaient dans des cheveux noirs en bataille ou se resserraient sur des hanches.

Cas se laissa soudainement tomber sur lui et Dean tressauta au contact. Il percevait Cas, dur contre lui, et il se sentait suffisant de savoir que l'autre homme appréciait autant que lui. Cas rompit le baiser pour s'asseoir lourdement sur lui, baissant les yeux pour regarder sa braguette pendant qu'il ouvrait son pantalon. Les mains de Dean se joignirent aux siennes et l'aidèrent à se débarrasser du vêtement. Après quelques ajustements, ils parvinrent à enlever le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Cas, laissant celui-ci complètement nu.

Cela laissait Dean seulement en shorty. Le jeune homme sentit son visage s'empourprer. Cas sourit et l'embrassa doucement comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si c'était une excellente idée. Il posa à nouveau sa paume sur l'érection de Dean, qui était douloureusement tendue sous le shorty. Cas descendit plus bas sur son corps afin d'embrasser son estomac, puis descendit baiser après baiser en direction de l'érection de Dean, embrassant son membre à travers le sous-vêtement.

Dean gémit dans le fond de sa gorge. « Putain, Cas- »

Castiel remonta déposer une trainée de baisers sur sa poitrine. Il attrapa un téton entre ses dents, le mordilla gentiment, et Dean s'arqua à la rencontre de sa bouche. Il se frotta contre Cas, cherchant la friction, et ses mains tiraient sur les épaules de l'autre homme pour tenter de le rapprocher davantage. La culotte de dentelle frottant contre l'érection dure de Castiel était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Les baisers reprirent le chemin du sud, et Cas laissa une piste humide le long de son membre, à travers la lingerie. Dean gémit doucement, ses doigts se déplaçant jusqu'à saisir les cheveux de son amant pendant que celui-ci continuait de lécher et embrasser son érection à travers le tissu. Le shorty était déjà tout humide, imprégné de salive et de précum.

Après quelques instants, Castiel fut assez gracieux pour enfin s'occuper de ce vêtement et l'enlever, libérant Dean. Jamais il n'avait été si bon d'être nu, et de ne plus avoir l'érection compressée dans un sous-vêtement devenu trop petit. Les mains de Cas voyagèrent doucement sur ses cuisses, courant sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Ses doigts le touchaient à peine, sortes de caresses fantôme. Ses yeux bleus le détaillèrent entièrement. Dean sourit et tendit la main, touchant encore les hanches osseuses.

Cas vint reprendre les lèvres de son amant délicatement. Dean gémit quand il le sentit enrouler sa main autour de leurs deux sexes, les caressant doucement - tout aussi doucement que le baiser. Dean mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, et ses mains se refermèrent convulsivement sur les cheveux de son partenaire quand celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements.

Dean réagissant bien à ses caresses, Cas descendit son autre main, caressa l'aine au passage avant de glisser derrière ses testicules et frôler l'entrée de Dean. Les doigts de celui-ci resserrèrent leur prise sur les cheveux de Castiel, et il haleta quand les doigts de son partenaire tournèrent autour de son entrée. Cas en inséra un, et Dean ferma les yeux. Il l'introduisit plus profondément, gagnant un gémissement de son amant.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Cas l'embrassa délicatement, pressant ses lèvres contre la bouche ouverte de son ami. Il retira son doigt, seulement pour le réintroduire davantage. Il reproduisit ce mouvement plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter un doigt supplémentaire. Dean gémit, ses yeux clignant. Cas était vraiment doué. Celui-ci entama un mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Puis, il _recourba _l'un d'eux, et Dean vit des étoiles, gémissant lourdement dans la bouche de Castiel.

Cas gémit en retour. « Tu es si étroit », dit-il.

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Ceux de son amant étaient à peine entrouverts, sa tête était baissée et il respirait doucement contre sa poitrine et sa clavicule. La raison pour laquelle il avait ouvert les yeux était la voix de Cas, soudainement devenue plus grave, rauque et âpre. Ce baryton profond avait un grand effet sur Dean, il suffisait de regarder…

Les doigts de Cas continuaient à bouger en lui, le détendant, l'étirant, le préparant pour la suite. La prise de Dean sur les cheveux noir se resserra davantage et il gémit alors que sa tête se renversait en arrière. Les lèvres de Castiel vinrent à la rencontre de son cou tendu, embrassant doucement la peau. Finalement, le jeune homme retira ses doigts, tout en baisant la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Dean, » dit-il.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu trembles. »

« Tais toi », répondit-il. Les yeux de Cas étaient toujours fixés sur lui, continuant à le transpercer sans relâche. « Allez, mec, fais le ! »

Les mains de Castiel vinrent masser ses cuisses, ses doigts se faisant doux sur sa peau. Il acquiesça, et écarta les jambes de son amant un peu plus. Dean le laissa faire. La pointe de son érection pressa contre son entrée, et Dean s'efforça de se relaxer, exhalant un souffle fragile. Les doigts de Cas resserrèrent leur étreinte, et il le pénétra, glissant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié entré.

Dean grogna, ses mains se resserrant en poings sur les draps. Cas ronronna, et baissa la tête pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Les mains toujours sur les hanches de son amant, il sorti un peu avant de se rengainer, cette fois un peu plus. Dean essaya de contrôler sa respiration, expirant par le nez à chaque fois que Cas s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui. Il gémit, la tête renversée sur les oreillers quand il sentit Cas le pénétrer une dernière fois, jusqu'à ce que ses testicules touchent ses fesses.

« Je suis entièrement en toi », haleta Cas à son oreille.

Dean se contenta de gémir en réponse. Cas l'embrassa à nouveau et il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Le jeune homme mordilla la lèvre inférieure du mécanicien, la grignota jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre et il se redressa, les jambes de Dean toujours autour de sa taille. Cas massa ses hanches avant de sortir et replonger à l'intérieur de lui, plus fort que précédemment.

Dean ne put rester les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Il siffla entre ses dents, les doigts serrant fortement les draps. Cas se retira lentement, affreusement lentement, avant de le pénétrer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Dean gémit bruyamment, incapable de se contenir. Les hanches de Cas bougeaient frénétiquement, menant Dean sauvagement alors qu'il continuait à le pilonner, le prenant jusqu'à ce que ses testicules frappent contre ses fesses. Dean cria, ses muscles se resserrant autour du sexe de son amant quand il se glissait en lui. La tête de Cas retomba en avant, et il gémit dans sa bouche en retour.

Les mains de Cas quittèrent la taille de son amant, alors que son bassin gardait un rythme dur entre les jambes de Dean, pour aller caresser ses abdominaux. Dean gémit à son contact. Les doigts descendirent jusqu'à son aine, mutins, et taquinèrent la pointe de son érection humide.

Dean sentit des gouttelettes de précum tomber déjà sur son estomac. À force d'agripper les draps, ses jointures devenaient blanches. Cas continuait à pousser sauvagement à l'intérieur de son amant, savourant la manière qu'avait le jeune homme de se serrer autour de lui. Ainsi que les expressions que son visage prenait. Il était bouche bée, haletant lourdement, jetait sa tête en arrière pour gémir bruyamment. Ses doigts effleurèrent à nouveau ses abdominaux, appréciant la manière dont-ils se contractaient à chaque respiration, correspondant à chacune de ses poussées.

Cas accéléra encore. La chambre de Dean était emplie de leurs gémissements combinés et des bruits de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Il sentit ses cheveux noirs coller à son front, et la sueur commença à couler le long de ses tempes. « Touche toi », ordonna-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Les mains de Dean allèrent directement sur sa verge, serrant autour de la base avant de caresser la longueur en rythme avec les poussées de Castiel. Ils gémirent bruyamment, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. La sueur s'accumulait aux endroits où leur peau se touchait.

La manière dont il était pénétré fit perde le contact visuel à Dean. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour gémir. Ses yeux dérivaient quand il regarda sur le côté, s'apercevant dans le miroir. Il ne put s'arracher de la vue de Cas le prenant sauvagement dans son lit. Il pouvait tout voir de Castiel le pénétrant, disparaissant à l'intérieur de lui.

Sans détourner le regard, il continua à se caresser lui-même, levant les hanches à la rencontre de Castiel. Les deux gémissaient à la sensation. Castiel bougea, sans friction, et la douce sensation à l'intérieur de lui fut remplacée par une brusque chaleur. Voir la manière dont Cas bougeait fit perdre le contrôle à Dean. En fait, _sentir_ la manière dont il bougeait lui fit perdre le contrôle.

Dean renversa la tête en arrière, criant le nom de Cas alors qu'il venait en se répandant sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Cas jouit juste en regardant Dean. Ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui, venant à l'intérieur de Dean. Il gémit et sentit son corps s'affaiblir lorsqu'il eut finit d'éjaculer. Il eut l'impression que ses os étaient faits de mélasse et sa respiration était laborieuse.

Dean ne semblait pas mieux. Cas se retira en tremblant, et entendit le faible soupir que poussa Dean. Complètement épuisé, il s'effondra à côté de lui, son bras au travers de son torse, et les deux essayèrent de regagner leur souffle. Dean sentit la semence de Cas couler, mouillant ses cuisses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et sa main bougea pour jouer avec les cheveux de Cas. Aucun des deux n'osait parler pour le moment. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu dire grand-chose, sans voix.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, Dean jouant avec les cheveux de Cas et sentant sa respiration contre sa gorge. Le corps de celui-ci devint mou, et Dean s'aperçut qu'e son amant venait de s'endormir. Il regarda le plafond en pensant que, parfois, il n'y avait rien besoin d'ajouter de plus.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir.

.|.|.

Il y avait encore La clinique des cœurs brisés à la télévision. Depuis que Cas connaissait son plus sombre et plus inavouable secret, Dean s'était dit que finalement, dire qu'il aimait cette série n'était pas grand-chose. Alors ils étaient là, regardant l'émission.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, mangeant des plats à emporter. Cas était sorti plus tôt pour acheter des burgers. Il avait même pensé à la tarte de Dean. Ce que Sam ne faisait jamais. Cet enfoiré lui avait même apporté un cake un jour. Un cake, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Ça n'y ressemblait même pas.

Dean se sentait tout vertigineux rien qu'à regarder le Docteur Sexy. Castiel ne semblait même pas intéressé, ce qui était vraiment dommage. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'au porno à voir avec lui. Ce mec était un tel pervers…

« Hey, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Dean se tourna vers Cas. Evidemment, c'était une boîte pleine de lingerie féminine. À sa taille.

Cas sourit. « Tu ne voudrais pas les essayer pour moi ? »

« Va te faire foutre », répondit Dean.

Cas ricana. « Ils sont taille 46. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas toute mince en fille ! »

Dean lui lança l'entièreté de la boîte au visage, ce qui eut pour seule conséquence de faire rire Cas plus fort.

.|.|.

Fin

.|.|.

(1) Bière-pong : Le bière-pong est un jeu à boire américain dans lequel les joueurs doivent lancer une balle de ping-pong à la main et la faire atterrir dans l'un des six ou dix verres à boire de l'autre côté de la table. Le jeu est composé de deux équipes de deux joueurs, un de chaque côté de la table, et d'un certain nombre de gobelets mis en place de chaque côté, formant un triangle. Quand une balle tombe dans un gobelet, l'équipe en défense doit boire la bière contenue dans le gobelet. À la fin, l'équipe perdante doit boire la bière contenue dans les gobelets restants de l'équipe gagnante.


End file.
